Polldumparchive
Fate of unnammed 2 Kick 0 Ban 2 Stop power tripping Aaaand I'm ending the VN for tonight on due to this room being pretty much empty. 1 I'll save it for later. 1 There was like 5 more votes left anyways. MC-kun p-puts his hand on your head and pats firml..y. "You stood up to your father, didn't you? And you were too young back then. You didn't know what was happening." 0 Mumble: "...Why does she..." 1 "...Mm..." 0 "I still hurt her out of my own pride. I expected you to lash out at me, not... this." "You know, I'm sure if you two had the chance to talk... and you'd swallow your damn pride... you could get along." He puts the notebook away. "She doesn't blame you for what happened to her." 0 "Good. It wasn't MY fault anyways." 1 "R-really?" 0 "..." 2 "...But I still..." "Fair enough. So, what do you think of Julianne, now that you've read her deepest thoughts?" 1 "She's still a dirty tool." 0 "...I-I guess she's... alright..." 3 "...Hmph." "Had fun reading... did you?" MC-kun's been awake this whole time? "I was thinking you'd steal the Twanky, but you've got more guts than I thought." 0 "Are you trying to say that I'm fat?" 3 "Says the guy with the girl's diary." 0 "And what are you going to do about it?" The handwriting on the looseleaf looks rather messy. It's an entry, but it's not dated. "Today, MC-kun saved me, and told me he loved me!" The bottom half looks like it was wet with tears and dried. H 0 Write: "And Lorelei helped him!" 1 Tear it up. 3 Place it back in the notebook and put it back in MC-kun's hand. "The Ball's tomorrow! I hope MC-kun likes my dress..." "Fufufu Daddy sent me some expensive perfume!" "I don't know if I should wear my special hairpin..." You look at MC-kuns collar. There it is. 0 Take it. Examine it. It actually looks >valuable< 4 Finish reading. Looks like there's a loose sheet of paper inserted. "He's so nice!" "Bought me lunch today..." "His friends are kinda weird, but they're cool too!" "He came in during my appointment" "Took me out on his bike!" Such juvenile filth... Why does a commoner 4 Finish reading. Looks like there's a page or so left. 1 Put it down. You're sick of her filth. Shit, shit, shit, ew, she has a crush on some old doctor? Gross. Hm, MC-kun... slept in his room? First night? What did you expect of that sex toy, eh? Hmm... 5 Keep reading 0 This is dishonorable. Stop reading. You flip to the first page of the notebook. The handwriting is rather girly, and the inside cover reads "Julianne Orbinne" 1 Oh gross, this is that girl's diary? You shan't taint my eyes nor my hands with this filth. 3 Hooooly shit this could get juicy. It's not like you were doing anything anyways. You snatch the notebook, but you see him clench his hands in his sleep. He releases them, and mutters nonsense. 1 Hide the notebook 4 Read the notebook You carefully maneuver your hands over to the notebook. He's holding it pretty tight... he might wake if you try to take it 4 Like he'll do anything if he sees you! 0 Maybe this is really important to him, you should probably leave it.. You take your seat next to him- he shifts a little at the sound, but he doesn't wake. You notice Arlene is dug into her book a few seats ahead. Well, now what? 4 Hey, he's holding onto a rather girly looking notebook... 1 Put his hand into a warm cup of water 0 Man, this isn't as cool as it seemed. Maybe we should go back... Like the lioness you are, you sit and wait. You notice his body slowly relax into a sleeping state. The proud, powerful MC-kun is now asleep! 1 Dig through his luggage. He probably has something interesting! 0 Steal his Twanky. He's been keeping that from you the entire. Fucking. Flight 5 Take a seat next to him. Maybe he'll say something embarassing in his sleep! You pry your firm but... ahem. Ass out of your seat, and you lazily drag yourself over to MC-kun's seat. He hasn't noticed you, probably because he's almost asleep. 0 Flick him in the back of the head 0 "HeeeeeeEEEY! MC-KUN! I'M BBBBOOOORED!" 7 Wait for him to fall asleep. You slouch in your seat. Business class, they say. These damn new jetliners are cramped. Definitely not a place for a lady of refinement. 0 Go to sleep (Seriously, you're gonna cop out?) 5 Bother MC-kun 0 Rummage through your luggage. Setting the scene: 1 Look you're fucking flying over Europe and Asia 0 I mean seriously. 0 Okay, you're not fed yet. 1 And you're getting quite restless, your large ass is getting painful. Dramatis Personae: 0 Lorelei von Eisenlowe: Tonight's MC. Currently on the plane with Arlene Boteza and MC-kun to Japan. 0 MC-kun: Currently nodding off, somewhere over Eastern Europe. 0 Arlene Boteza: Reading novels. 0 The Flight Attendant: Young looking woman who seems older than she looks. 1 The Pilot: Eh's a cool guy, he flies through turbulence and doesn't afraid of anything. Who's story? 1 Gunther and the Twins 1 Rambert von Eisenlowe (Lorelei's half brother) 5 Lorelei von Eisenlowe (On the airplane to Japan. Rather short, but you get to see her sweet side.) 1 Julianne Orbinne (You're cruel.) Do we want a sidestory or do we want to see how MC fares in Japan? 4 Side Story 0 MC being a hit in Japan. Fine. What are we doing today? 3 Continue the VN (Iron Lion Uprising) 1 Write something new Written by..? 3 DJZebro 1 Khaaaan 1 Denwa 1 Binary Do we want a VN tonight? 3 Yes 2 No Sunred? 2 yes 0 no continue with bartender? 3 yes 2 no (i want to watch billy herrington) 1 HOMOLUSTT!!!! Skip to torture 4 yes 0 no 1 HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHHEU what do 4 continue 1 continue 1 continue what do 7 continue as planned 1 bump up bartender 1 switch to yakitate (if we can find it) restart vid? 4 Yes 1 No 6 "Fuck You!" So is bartender going well or? 4 Keep watching Bartender 1 return to normal /a/ 0 watch something else Clear playlist? 3 Yes 0 No 1 HOMOLUST MARATHON 0 FUCK YOU! Binary worked hard. Who will give him a handjob? 8 Chiruno 0 Outlaw 3 chihayan Testing 2 Will Binary's code work? 2 :o 1 2 2 0 3 1 4 asfasdfsad 0 vd 0 vf 2 b Are you still there? 3 Yes 2 No 7 >implying I'll reply ignore this Test Poll 1 Option A 0 Option B 0 Option C Test Poll 1 Option A 0 Option B 0 Option C Red Alert 2 0 Allies 5 Soviets CHAOS?!! 0 YES 0 NO 1 NEUTRAL THIRD OPTION Nyancat 24 hours: Any challengers? 3 Yes 3 No 1 no are you stupid? Movie time? 2 yes 1 no SYD 0 yes 2 no What to watch (Updated): 6 SYD 0 Ichigo Mashimaro 1 Nadesico (Good chance it'll be a dub) 0 Qwaser 0 Kampfer Skip after? 7 30 minutes 7 59.59 minutes 1 increment 30 0 increment 30 0 increment 30 Do we want a VN later tonight? 4 Yes 1 No So who writes? 1 DJ 5 Khaaaan 1 ...Denwa? 7 ...Someone else?! Someone else, eh? Let me expand the list. 1 DJ 2 Khaaaan 0 ...Denwa? 2 ...Xiox?! 2 ...Nodocchi??! 1 ...Flan?!?! Bob wishes to transmit a cryptographically secure message to Alice. Bob posseses Alice's public key as well as his own private and public keys. To ensure security Bob should: 2 Encrypt the message with his public key and sign it with Alice's public key 2 Both encrypt the message with his private key and sign it with his private key 2 Encrypt the message with Alice's public key and sign it with his public key Bob encrypts the message with his private key and signs it with his private key. Mallory intercepts the message and decodes it using Bob's public key. Your data is compromised 3 BAD 4 END What to watch? 0 Queen of Touhou 3 SYD Back to business. Who writes? For the last time. 9 Zebro 2 Khan 2 Flan 0 Xiox What are we writing about tonight? 0 MORE IRON LION UPRISING! MECHA AND BOOBS AND MAYBE SOME INTIMACY 7 Let's try something different... maybe... FINE ;~; Let's write about... (the top 4 win) 1 Lolis 0 NTR 1 Guns 0 Mecha 0 IT'S FUCKING MAGIC! 0 Regular Life 0 Post-Apocalyptic 0 Futuristic 1 Chihayan and DJZ fighting over lava for a sandwich 7 Khaaaan, RAILGUN, and Goship getting high in a circle Dramatis Personae: 1 Khaaaan: Tonight's MC. Stoned out of his mind. What the hells a youtube? 0 RAILGUN: Quick to rage, rather sexy looking, macho man. Stoned into someone else's mind. 1 Goship: Pretending to be stoned. Hasn't actually taken a hit yet. Laughing his nuts off. 0 Chihayan: Some chick these three thought up. Something like a loli with guns or some shit. 3 DJZebro: An unsufferable dick with a heart of rusted copper. Wants Chihayan's "sandwich" 1 DysonFan: He's a fucking fan. But he doesn't buffet you with air. DJ's goin afk 2 He got an emergency IT call 5 Chihayan, I expect a ham and cheese sandwich on rye when I get back The playlist will be reset at 12:00 EST (-04:00 GMT) 5 Deal with it 7 :T Do we still want the VN? 0 No 0 Yes 3 New one please Dramatis Personae: 0 MC-kun: 30 year old single father of two. Yeah, you heard me. You're a non-descript office worker. 0 Sherry: Your eldest daughter, age 9. Rather quiet. Prefers you over her mother. 0 Alyce: Your younger daughter, age 6. Noisy, energetic, clumzy. Prefers her mother over you. 0 Caroline: Your babies mama. Sucessful business woman. Hard exterior with a fragile interior. 0 Khain: Your best friend. 1 Raily: His girlfriend. You snap to your senses- It's late. You were held up at the office... and now you're behind schedule in picking up your kids. Fucking Caroline, that woman is gonna give you hell. 1 Drive carefully! 3 YOU'RE FUCKING LATE AND THAT WOMAN IS A RAGING CUNT. YOU DESERVE TO SPEED. You weave in and out of traffic, narrowly missing an SUV. Fucking soccer moms. Fuck 'em. Some are hot though... back to the kids. They might be hungry from waiting... 0 Go get food from WcDennerds 2 Go get food from Burrito Flute 0 Go get food from Lactose King's 4 Don't, you'll just cook them something later. Eh, they're all unhealthy. You don't want your beautiful angels getting lardy. You speed over to Caroline's house- she's clearly not there, but there are lights on. 0 Go in through the front door. 5 Be sneaky and surprise them- take the back door. You take the old door you used to sneak through when you were dating her. It's been a while... but you still fit. You make it into the living room and see your daughters haven't noticed you. 4 Pat them both on the head without saying a word. Once you wanted to be a ninja. 0 "PSST. OVER HERE." 0 Pick up Alyce from behind 3 Pick up Sherry from behind "..!" Sherry puts her hands on top of yours and grabs hold. Alyce is dead asleep. "Daddy, you're late..." Sherry tilts her head back and looks up. 4 "The evil dragon kept me back at the cave while I was trying to collect gold." 1 "I got stuck at work." 2 "Did your mother feed you yet?" ".." Sherry looks concerned. "D-did you get your gold today?" She tilts her head. "That dragon is mean." Oh right, it was payday. 3 "Yeah, plenty. You still hungry? It's late, but we can all go to a fancy restaurant!" 0 "Yep! Go wake up your sister, we're eating out," 1 "Mmhm. What do you wanna eat? Your stomach just rumbled, you know." Sherry hugs your leg and nods into your hip. She speaks into your slacks- "Mommy was angry at you I think... and Alyce was too. I tried to say something but..." 6 "It's alright. You shouldn't worry yourself about it. Where do you wanna eat?" 0 "Again? Whatever, what are you in the mood for?" "W-well, we should ask Aly... buh she's asleep..." She looks over to her sleeping sister. She looks way too much like you. 3 Wake Alyce 2 Not just yet. You go over to Alyce and pick her up. Her reactions when she wakes in the a- "WAHH PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN" 4 "Good evenin', cutie pie." 0 "How's my little princess doing tonight?" 2 "Use your big girl words. How do you say that nicely?" Alyce puffs her cheeks out. "You're late again, daddy." She wiggles her way out of your hands. "Mommy and I are mad at you." She crosses her arms and puffs her cheeks again. 2 "Hah, I'm sorry darling. I got stuck at work." 0 "What else is new, eh?" 3 "Well I'm mad at you too!" Sit on the floor and mimic her. "G-Guys!" Sherry frantically runs between the two of you. You go up behind the closed eyes, huffy Alyce and sweep her into the air. "W-Wah! I don't want up daddy!" 4 "Too bad. It doesn't smell like mommy fed you, but it does smell like you haven't brushed your teeth in a day." 1 "Hush. What are you hungry for?" Poke her stomach Alyce squints her eyes and sticks her tongue out at you. "...iwantdaddyscooking" she mutters under her breath. 6 "What was that? I couldn't HEEAAAAAR you." 2 "What what what? You want my what? What has your mother been teaching you?" "I WANT DADDY'S COOKING!" She puffs her cheeks again. You nod, and allow Sherry to hang onto your leg while you bring them out to the car. 4 Head to the grocery store. You might not have... anything in your fridge, 2 Head on home. You probably have enough to cook. You head to the store, and the girls once again attach themselves to you as you hobble to get a cart and enter. 3 "Hey, what do you guys want to eat tonight?" 2 "I'm gonna cook pasta. Sound good?" 0 "Hmm... maybe we should get something from the freezer section.." "Sumfing with beef" "Ehhm... is chicken alright?" Alyce glares at Sherry. You can feel the heat from her anger. Sherry cowers into your shirt. 2 "Hey now, we can have both. At the same time!" 0 Side with Alyce 0 Side with Sherry. 1 "Keep this up and we'll have fish." "At the same time?" Sherry silently tilts her head quizzically. "B-but they're like red and green and water and that slippery stuff!" 1 "Fried. Rice." 3 "I can mix them both into some kind of casserole" 0 "I can make some kind of... sandwich." Suddenly, you have an idea. You grab elbow macaroni, every cheese you can think of, heavy cream, and some fresh herbs. "W-what are you making?" Alyce and Sherry both look scared inside the cart. 4 "BEEF. CHICKEN. MACARONI. AND CHEESE. IN A BAKING DISH." 2 "A surprise." The planets aligned, there was an eclipse, Apple sold a device under 50 dollars, and Alyce and Sherry hugged each other. Then you. "YAAAAAAY" You head to checkout- 6 Buy some candy for them secretly. 1 Don't, you don't want them getting le fats. 1 Buy candy openly. You get home and work your magic in the oven. The girls plop down on your couch/bed and play with your old Super Wintendo. Alyce is being a butthurt loser- Sherry is like her papa, alright. 2 "Hey, play nice you two." 0 "Kick some ass, kiddo." 1 Intervene. Sherry is good, but needs to be put in her place. Alyce runs over to you crying. "DAAAADDDDY SHERRY'S BEING MEAN!!!!" You look over to Sherry and she throws up the "shikatanai" look. 0 "Here, let daddy help you." 5 "Keep playing. You'll get better" 2 "Suck it up, kid." She pouts at you and stomps away, muttering something about Caroline. Welp, You'll grab her before dinner starts. Sherry motions you over to play with her. 1 Motion back to the oven. "Cooking." 3 Sit and play with her. It's like, 15 minutes until it's done cooking. "Daddy, let's play Bombingman...okay?" She points to the cartridge. Her silent cuteness will kill you eventually. Probably in a few seconds. 4 "Sure" 2 "How about Super Marconi World?" You put in the cartridge and prepare for anal rape- I mean, not rape, you'll let her win. She kicks your ass around for like 5-6 rounds. 3 COME BACK 2 Nah, let her keep winning. You give her a sound whipping with jelly bombs and the power glove. She's still enjoying hers-Well that smells like burning cheese. 0 Run 0 Run 7 RUN You pull out the cassarole- with your bear hands. BEAR HANDS. "D-Daddy, are you okay?" Alyce runs in. 5 "Daddy Fine. Daddy is real man. Daddy not crying like girl inside." 1 "Nope. Get me an icepack from the beer fridge." Sherry runs and soaks a towel in cold water. She places it over your hands and kisses through the towel. "Pain pain go away!" 7 "Thanks kiddo" Kiss her on the forehead 0 "Pain. Like Daddy's hands. Pain stuck." After you're done crying her internal bitch tears, you let the kids serve themselves. You can't even feed yourself... 0 Try anyways. 3 EAT WITH YOUR FACE You dive headfirst and receive first degree burns. Fuck. "D-daddy, we can feed you, right?" Alyce and Sherry prepare their utensils. 4 "Sure." 2 "Nah, it's cool. I'll just cry like a girl now." Can DJ sleep? He's tired. 5 Yes 2 Keep writing I'll finish it later. Which loli do you like more? 1 Alyce, she's spunky and young and dunnit give a fuck. 3 Sherry, she's cute and quiet and good ad games Who mods? 5 Xiox 1 Animu 4 Binary Is this moe? 4 yes. 2 no. a 0 b 2 c Category:Polldump